Tainted Memoire
by TheInflictedFinger
Summary: Yaoi mm SasuxNaru. AU modern time Naruto love story. While Naruto has been trying to forget his past, someone seems bent on making him remember...[For NNCS]
1. Chapter 1

Naruto glanced to his left then stepped off the curb, following the white line that led across the street till his shoes once again came in contact with the sidewalk. With a sigh he raised his head and squinted his eyes to help shield them from the onslaught of god-angry rain and biting wind.

A girl in a black leather jacket waved shyly to him as they crossed pathes, tilting her black umbrella back slightly to blush cutely. She painfully reminded him of Sakura, and Naruto didn't want to remember Sakura.

"Bonjour!"

"Zhuh sweez nhuh frances."Naruto muttered in reply, forcing a friendly smile onto his face before increasing his pace to escape the girl.

'Whenever I try to get along with people, they stab me in the back. Typical human behavior, they take what they want then leave, fucking up the lives of other people around them without an ounce of guilt. I hope the apcolypse decides to come early.'

He smiled softly to himself as he turned the corner, spotting a dark-haired man sitting at a corner cafe under a canopy, reading a newspaper while sipping his steaming coffee. The casual black knit gloves and dark silk pants with a long dark expensive looking coat signaled that he was either a pretty boy frenchman looking to pick up some girls, or a foreign businessman. Naruto suspected it was the latter. In the six months the blonde had lived in Canada, he had quickly discovered that spending all your money on clothes would get you nowhere.

Sure it could buy you a few lustful or envious glances, but in the end you were probably given more attention than you truly wanted.

Quebec city was large and many Koreans and French tourists crowded the streets, snapping photos of the fort while mothers panted like bitches in heat and babbled about how beautiful and historic it was and their children chewed chocolate bars and tossed the wrappers onto the clean green grass.

In the old sections of the city there were various tourist traps and souvenier shops filled with t-shirts and shorts and even sometimes beer bongs that read Quebec or Canada. But that wasn't where Naruto liked to visit, no, he was on his way to the older sections of Quebec city to go to his day job at a cafe. The pay wasn't enough to pay for his apartment, but it did make enough to put food on the table and pay for the internet service and bus rides that he used daily.

The job he took up at night at a local bar paid for his fairly well-off cozy apartment.

"Bonjour!"

Naruto blinked and shook his head, midnight blue eyes snapping sideways, then he craned his tanned neck in realization and stare questioningly back at the dark-haired man still occupying a table at the cafe.

"Sweez Engles?"The man asked in a smooth baritone voice.

Naruto nodded and turned his body to face him while adjusting his grip casually on his backpack.

"Could you tell me in which direction the old section of this city is? I lost my map a while back and.."

"Its fine. You go down this road to where that large statue is. They have a small green building behind it that sells souveniers in the basement. Go down there and take the trolley down to the lower section and you're there."

"Thankyou."The man went back to reading his paper.

'Jeez. What a bastard.'The blonde turned and continued on his way, trying to shake off the feeling that he had heard that voice somewhere before. He took his own directions past the statue but instead of going to the souvenier store, he turned left and took the steps slowly, ignoring the babbling in various laguages of tourists. A little Japanese boy screamed fitfully, clinging to his mother's leg while she smiled and chatted with one of the other members of the tour group. Naruto flashed a smile at the boy.

Staring in mute amazement, the dark haired boy stuck a thumb in his mouth and stepped further behind the protection of his mother's legs, eyeing Naruto curiously.

"Konichiwa."Naruto smiled.

"Konichiwa."The boy murmured quietly with a smile.

Straightening, the blonde continued down the stairs and turned down the street, stepping into a shaded cafe and out of the chilling rain. A young Indian girl looked up from where she was wiping the tables and smiled in greeting, tossing the dishtowel onto the tablecloth and rubbing her sore palms together.

"Good evening, Naruto. You taking over?"

"Yep, you're free to go."

"Merci."

He nodded once and pulled his sweatshirt over his head to toss it on one of the desserted tables. In annoyance he straightened the snap-on bow tie that hung crookedly over his tight white shirt and black vest.

"Excuse me!"

Naruto turned with a sigh and forced a smile onto his face,"Yes?"

"This is a cafe, yes?"

Heart thudding against his ribcage, Naruto nodded and eyed the girl.'It couldn't be...could it? That's Sakura's friend Yamanaka Ino. If it is...shit. Sakura isn't here is she?'

"Excuse me."The girl huffed impatiently, swinging her beaded black purse over her damp bare shoulder."Is this a cafe? I was told this was and there's a sign outside.I'm supposed to meet someone here."

Clearing his throat, Naruto nodded and took up the damp dishtowel, brushing crumbs from the table,"hai, this is Cafe Chocolat."

"Oh, good. Can I get a table?"

"You have to go around the front and ask the waiter for a menu and table."

The blonde girl sighed and ackwardly straightened her short purple dress which clung revealing to her rather large chest. Muttering to herself she babystepped towards the front door, stillhettoes occassionally slipping on the cobbled street.

Naruto shook his head and smiled to himself, folding his sweatshirt over his arm and letting the soiled dishcloth hang limply from his fingertips.

"Ah, Naruto. Will you please show Miss Yamanaka to her table?" Gizelle called from the front door with her smooth french accent. She smiled innocently at him when he scowled and then spread her arm in welcome for 'Miss Yamanaka' to enter.

"I don't see why someone has to show me to a table, I'm the only one in here."Ino sighed and followed him closely, trying in vain to put her hair back into some kind of order.

"I'm horribly sorry for any inconvenience, ma'am. This is just restaraunt policy which we follow in order to provide the most occumodating and professional services to our costumers."Naruto recited in a dull drone, not bothering to hide his sarcasm as he stopped and pulled back a chair, motioning for her to sit.

Ino flipped her long wet ponytail in his face, pretending to turn her head away as she sat. Smiling tensely, the blonde man wiped cold drops of water from his face and straightened, walking away stiffly.

"Gizelle, she's all yours." He muttered, passing his fellow employee as he wandered towards the door to sweep the entrance carpet."And she's expecting someone else to join her so don't 'accidentally' wander off anywhere and leave me here alone."

Gizelle giggled and punched his arm, causing him to smile in amusement as he swung at her with said broom."Don't tempt me Naruto, I just might. Did you see that girls DRESS? Good lord, I thought she was one of the prostitutes from downtown."

The blonde snorted dryly,"too bad for you then. Maybe you can scare her some, ne?"

Gizelle giggled again and flounced off to her costumer's table. Naruto shook his head once more.'You can practically see all the possibilities just floating through Gizelle's mind. I almost feel bad for that Yamanaka person. I know I shouldn't, but maybe I could sneak off for awhile...just in case it is Sakura that's here with Ino.'

The blonde lazily began sweeping the front carpet, trying to ignore the now slowing drizzle that dampened his shirt collar as it cascaded off of the cafe's awning.

"Oh."

Naruto tried not to growl and raised his head, blinking in mild surprise when pure midnight eyes stare back into his.

"Are you here to meet Yamanaka Ino?"

The man seemed to shake himself out of his musings and nodded,"Is she inside already?"

"Hai."

"So you work here?"

"Yes."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm assuming that you speak Japanese since you use the Japanese word for yes? You don't look Japanese."

'Pretentious jerk.' "No, I only lived in Japan for awhile before moving here."

"Ah, so you speak French as well?"

"A little."

Sasuke eyed him curiously, causing Naruto's eyes to narrow. Amused, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and slipped off his dark coat, tossing it to hang off Naruto's blonde head.

"Hold that for me, will you?"

"Of course.."Naruto growled, holding back his temper.

Sasuke chuckled and walked past him into the darker cafe. The blonde shrugged off the jacket just in time to see the shirt Sasuke was wearing underneath. A soft cotton midnight blue shirt clung casually along a lithe muscled upper body. The black slacks he wore went perfectly with the shirt, and helped to accent his dark eyes.

'Rich snob. Hopefully I won't have to deal with him after this.'

"Ah, Sasuke kun! There you are!"

Naruto curiously stuck his head back in the door, watching the interaction.

"Hn. So how much are you asking for this time?"Sasuke muttered, sitting gracefully in the chair opposite of the woman.

"That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. When I heard you were in Canada I wanted to meet up with you. I thought maybe we could go together to some places..maybe catch up a little and-"

Sasuke leaned forward, eyes narrowed and chin balanced on delicate pale hands as he eyed Ino like a bug under a microscope."Stop wasting my time. I told you before, and my answer is still the same. I'm not interested in you, or any relationship of that sort. If you aren't arranging to meet me for business purposes, then don't arrange to meet me at all."

Ino flushed, biting her bottom lip and turning her attention to the cloth napkin clenched in her fists.Her voice was low and filled with envy and spite,"so what, I'm not good enough for you? That whore Sakura was good enough for you, but I'm not?"

Naruto's heart stopped, then slowly started up again.

"Sakura was nothing to me. You are the same as her, you're both annoying pests."Sasuke replied coldly.

Tensing, Ino raised her eyes and glared,"you're lying. You slept with her and I saw you all over the place with her. Then you just left her, and I thought maybe I had a chance, maybe you and Sakura just had this little fling that only lasted a week. Please Sasuke kun, I love you! Even if it's just for a week, I'll take it!"

'And she was calling SAKURA a whore? Jesus, he's such a teme anyways, why is everyone panting like a bitch in heat over him? Fuck...this was who Sakura left me for. It was this bastard. She left me for this SNOB!'

"You...are a whore."Sasuke said slowly.

Ino exploded, standing and throwing her napkin onto the table. Putting a hand over her tearing eyes, she stumbled past Naruto and into the streets, blindly rushing away from the one who had broke her heart.

Silence reigned in the cafe for a few moments before Sasuke raised his hand."Waiter."

Naruto glared and turned away,'Let the bastard serve himself.'

"Waiter."Cold eyes bore into his back like needles.

"Naruto."

Blue eyes widened, Naruto turned to stare at Sasuke."How the fuck do you know my name?"

Sasuke smirked, eyeing him,"Is that any way to talk to a paying costumer?"

"Was that any way to talk to someone who loved you?"Naruto shot back, motioning to the doorway.

"She doesn't love me, she loves my looks, my money."

"Why would she like you for your looks? I don't see anything appealing."Naruto sniffed.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed,"I could say the same for you."

"Good thing I don't give a fuck about what you think. I don't even know you. If you need something, ask Gizelle the waitress, I'm not serving you."

Stretching languidly, the other man stood, pushing in his chair,"I could always ask your manager."

Naruto smirked, shrugging and leaning in the doorframe,"Go ahead, this is only a dayjob."

"Hm, where do you work at night? A bar?"

"Where do you work, a lab for testing and dissecting puppies?"

"Clever comeback."Sasuke drawled, glancing around once for his coat.

Smiling smugly, Naruto stepped back from the doorframe,"I believe your two million dollar coat is in that horse-shit-infested puddle, would you like me to spit shine it for you, sir?"

"Hm, Sakura liked that coat. No wonder your relationship didn't last, you're too lazy and dirty."

"What the fuck do you know about Sakura?"

"She was stalking me when you two were going out. I lived a couple blocks from you, we went to different schools that were next to one another. I went to the private school."

"Sakura went to a.."

"Yes, she went to the adjoining girl's academy. She and all her little classmates sent me love letters and valentine's day cards. I believe you met her outside the gates of my school? She was waiting for me so she could bug me about going out with her. You instantly had puppy eyes for her and...she thought she would make me jealous by pretending to love you."

Naruto paled, staring at the wall.

"In fact, it worked the opposite way. Back when I went to gradeschool in the elementary grades, you and me fought quite often. I don't know if you would remember or not, seeing as you're still a dunce. On the first day of third grade you accidentally kissed me?"

Now Naruto remembered, that ice-prince that always got all the attention even though he was mean to everyone. Naruto had hated him beyond what was healthy, and had often limped home after intense fights behind the school with him.

"I had a crush on you forever, I always sat on the bench across the street from where you went to school and made my driver come thirty minutes late because I knew you always got out last and walked home."

'The Fuck? Is he some sort of weird stalker?'

"When my parents put me in private school I still waited at the bench even though I knew you would forget me. You were the only one that treated me as an equal, someone that I could actually stand being with. When you went after that pink haired idiot, I knew the only way you would notice me is if I did something drastic. So I accepted Sakura's offer to date and she broke up with you. What I didn't expect was for you to leave immediately after. You hadn't even graduated from highschool."

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, eyes distant.

"When I found out I told Sakura that I wanted to break up. I transferred to school here when I discovered this was where you moved to, I was hoping I could finally talk to you, maybe even have a civil conversation with you."

Naruto slammed his head back into the doorframe, squeezing his eyes closed before speaking."You were the one that took her away from me? What the FUCK is wrong with you! Are you some sick freak! You can't manipulate people like that! I LOVED her! I-"

Sasuke stepped forward , hands clenched,"Well she didn't love you Naruto!"

"Don't call me that! I don't even know you!"

"You know me! And if you weren't such a fucking dobe than you would have noticed that I loved you for you, unlike Sakura who was just manipulating you!"

"Well you were manipulating her!...you loved me?"

"I LOVE you. As in I still do. Even though you're a pigheaded clumsy idiot, I don't know why and I must be fucking insane, but I never fucking stopped thinking about you and..."He stopped and took a deep breath, eyes searching the blonde's.

There was only silence for a good five minutes until..."Sakura left me for a gay man! What kind of sick twisted JOKE-"

"NARUTO."Sasuke bit out, grabbing his shoulders,"Don't you even...I mean...Aren't you even going to-"

"What? Say I love you too even though the last time I talked to you was in gradeschool! Good lord this entire day has been a fucking hell, I guess this just tops it off! Look, man, I'm not a homophobe or anything, but I.Like.Girls. There's a gay community somewhere near here, you'll be right at home there. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go home and take a ten hour soothing bath."The blonde turned and strode out, glancing over his shoulder before going past the corner.

Sasuke stood exactly where he had left him, clenching and unclenching his fists with a lost expression conflicting with a rejected expression on his features.

"Shit."Naruto muttered, glaring inwardly.'Im not going to feel guilty over this Im not going to feel guilty over this Im not going to feel guilty over this.'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eh...Im in Quebec city right now and this story makes absolutely no sense but Im writing it anyways...-.-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sighing gratefully, Naruto lowered himself into the large slightly rusty white tub, carefully resting his heel beside the drain plug in case it decided to pop out.

'What a day..wake up with 30 degree weather and rain. Have to walk to work with no breakfast and run into a foreigner who it turns out is a gradeschool rival who had been stalking me since god knows when because he loves me. And the girl I thought I loved really never loved me back and just wanted the gay guy that was stalking me. Yup, wonderful day.'

Steam lazily caressed his slightly pink cheeks and twisted in spirals to kiss the ceiling. Clear water fell away in ripples around his calloused feet as he propped them on the end of the tub.

"Naruto, chap, you need to take a day off.."

He glanced mournfully at his waterproof wristwatch and groaned, sinking under the water until his nose was submerged. Blowing bubbles angrily, he seethed and glared at the clock.'A half an hour until I go to work. I won't get home until eleven. I only have one cigerette left. Please don't let the list grow any longer.'

The phone ringing in the narrow hallway seemed a mocking sign from god. Naruto growled and took one step from the tub, grabbing the corded phone and quickly flopping back in.

"Uzumaki Naruto, who's calling?"

"Oh...hi Naruto."A shy voice whispered.

Grinning in relief, Naruto cradled the phone to his ear and began scrubbing his legs with his free hands,"Oh hey Hinata, how're things going back home?"

"G-good. How are you?"

"Ah, pretty good. I'm tired though, and I have to go to work tomorrow all over again."Naruto winced.

Maybe you s-shoulder call in sick?.."Hinata murmured in concern.

The blonde laughed, practically seeing the shy blush on Hinata's pale cheeks,"I've called in sick too many times already. How's Neji doing?"

"He's doing fine, he got accepted into Penn State."She replied happily.

"Did he!That's great!"

"Mmhm, would you like to talk to him?"

"That's ok, you dont have to-"

"Naruto?"A deep voice interrupted.

"Eh?Neji? How-"

Hinata stuttered nervously for a moment before hanging up. Neji and Naruto chuckled.

"Jeez, you were listening on the other phone the entire time?"

"A bad habit."Neji replied without a pinch of guilt.

Rolling his blue eyes, Naruto began scrubbing his arms,"So when are you planning on going?"

"I'm not sure."

"Eh?"

"I might not go to Penn State."

Naruto stopped scrubbing and furrowed his brows, leaning forward,"Why?What's wrong?"

"I just want to keep my options open...what are you doing in Quebec?"

Naruto sighed,"Its not easy..but whatever. I brought this on myself."

Neji inhaled hesitantly,"you could come back here and live with us. We have a few extra rooms and you wouldn't even have to deal with my uncle-"

"Neji, you know I can't do that. But that reminds me."

"Hm?"

Naruto examined his nails before running them through his damp hair."Do you know someone named Sasuke?"

"Uchiha Sasuke?"Neji muttered in confusion.

"Hai, I ran into him here."

"...what did he do?"

"Well...did you go to the same school or what?"

"Well, he started going to my school in what would have been your fifth grade I believe. He was really quiet and...mean. He always was the last one to leave, and he never really spoke to anyone.Never made any friends."Neji reminisced.

"Yeah, I can imagine that."Naruto smirked and shook his head.

"Why?"Neji questioned.

"I dunno.Just wondering."

"Naruto-"

"I have to go now. Work is in fifteen minutes and I got to wash my hair yet.I'll call you on Friday night, okay?"Naruto rushed.

"Fine, but you'd better tell me-"

"Kisses!"Naruto tossed he phone onto the bathroom tile and cackled, knowing Neji had hung up in exasperation. The blonde had learned long ago that you could easily fluster any Hyuuga with any talk or action of physical contact. It amused him to no end.

But back to the present, the blonde shook himself back into awareness and slipped back into the now lukewarm water, hissing in disappointment that most of his beloved steamy water had cooled. With a stretch and a yawn he leaned back against the flawless porcelain and blinked hazily, stretching and resting his arms languidly on either side of the tub. Naruto tilted back his head to stare at the ceiling and felt his eyelids twitch before they fell shut.

---------

A violent shiver brought the teen back into awareness. He tried desperately to allow them to close again but another shiver jolted him fully awake. Icy water crawled along his blue-tinged sunkissed flesh and the clock outside of the bathroom door read 1:00 in the afternoon.

A cold feeling of dread slithered down his spine and twisted around his stomach in a icy cold coil. The blonde swore and stood, trying in vain to ignore his painfully aching and stiff muscles as he stumbled drunkenly from the bathroom to stagger into his living room, forgetting to wrap a towel around his naked form.

A heavy, yet polite knock echoed through the small room to signal a visitor at his door. Naruto grimaced, knowing that the only person who would visit him is one of his fellow employees to check up on him because he hadn't turned up at work or called the restaraunt.

"One second!" He shouted, swearing and sneezing miserably as he hurried into his room and threw on an oversized black t-shirt that fell off both shoulders and comfortable plaid pajama pants. Lastly, he wrapped his large bright orange comforter around his shoulders and trudged to the door, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand before jerking open the door.

"Gizelle-...shit. It's you." Naruto sighed in defeat, sniffing wetly before pushing open the apartment door and shuffling to his worn couch to plop down and completely emerse himself in warm insolating blankets. 

Sasuke raised his perfect dark eyebrows in mild amusement and mock offense, following him inside and shutting the door quietly behind himself as he curiously surveyed the room.

"How -sniff- do you know where I live?" Naruto muttered tiredly, blinking as if in a daze at the other's relaxed form.

"I'm stalking you, remember?" Sasuke replied dryly, sitting in a armchair near the blonde."But seriously, one of your co-workers, Gizelle, saw me sitting in the restaraunt and after I asked about you she said she didn't know and was worried and when I mentioned we were aquaintances, she happily gave me directions to your dwelling and here I am. She apologizes, but since you didn't show up she's working double shift so she wasn't able to check up on you." He finished smoothly.

Naruto's tired and strangely cold brain drank it in slowly before he groaned, completely covering his head in his covers,"I'm probably fired..."

Sasuke broke in,"Are you sick?"

"Hm?...No...I fell asleep in the bathtub last night and-"

"You fell asleep in the BATHTUB?"The brunette broke in incrediously, back stiffening as he regarded the room's other occupant."Do you know how dangerous that is!"

The blonde merely waved a hand lazily in response, followed by a muffled sniff," I didn't TRY to fall asleep in the bath, teme! Its just what ended up happening..."

Uncomforable silence and tension permeated the air, suffocatingly so, in Naruto's apartment. The two eyed eachother, Naruto albeit from the safety of his blanket nest.

The blonde was the first to break eye contact, flushing lightly,"Well, I suppose you delivered your little message, didn't you?"

The other cocked a brow in question.

"So...get the hell out of my apartment."Naruto replied cockily, sticking out his tongue. He realized his mistake when he saw the other's starless eyes briefly flick to his appendage before returning to his eyes.

"Sakura called my cellphone this morning...before I went to the restaraunt." Sasuke started casually, running his slender fingers over a dusty bookcase, tone noncommital.

Naruto's eyes narrowed instantly, remembering what the brunette had said about Sakura using him. He opened his mouth to ask his guest once more to leave, but stopped when he saw Sasuke was going to continue.

"She was begging me to get back together with her... I said I'd think about it."

Naruto saw red and shot up, ignoring the way Sasuke eyed his bare shoulders with interest. He jabbed a calloused finger into Sasuke's chest and stood on his tiptoes to get to eyelevel with the other man. His anger only intensified when he saw amusement in the other's eyes.

"What the fuck are you smiling at, you heartless bastard?" He bit out through clenched teeth.

Sasuke smiled slightly, startling him,"You're so easy to manipulate, dobe. Did I make you jealous, hm?"

Blinking in confusion, Naruto stepped back and ran a hand through his messy locks with a frown. "Look, like I said Sasuke, I barely remember anything about you. If Im jealous of anything, its Sakura's attention and genuine attraction to you. One of the major things I DO remember about you, however, is that you always loved putting me down and turning everyone against me. I bet you've never been taunted and teased to the point where you just want to fucking jump off a roof, have you? You were one of the major contributors to that pain inside of me and I'm not ever going to forget that, you bastard! So if you're done fucking with me, I'd really...REALLY appreciate if you took your pompous ass out of my apartment and general presence."

The blonde offered his stunned guest a small amused smile before grabbed his blanket and shuffling into his room, slamming the door and flopping onto his shitty mattress, stubbornly blocking out unwanted memories and old wounds.

A few moments later the front door shut loudly and footsteps receeded down the hallway away from his apartment. Naruto let out the breath he had been holding and straightened across the bed, throwing a tanned arm across his eyes.

"I finally got rid of him... So why do I feel so fucking empty?"

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto sat up after lying prone for three hours, entertaining himself by counting dots on the ceiling. It was about 3:30 when he decided he had completely cleared his mind. He picked up the phone and dialed an international number, swinging his legs to the side of his bed as he stared dully at the floor and yawned, waiting for the opposite line's owner to pick up the phone.

-**Now Speaking in Japanese**-

"Hello, Umino Iruka speaking."

"Heya sensei!"Naruto chirped, flopping back on his bed and twirling the phone cord around his index finger and thumb with a genuine grin on his face.

"Naruto! Why didn't you call me yesterday!" Iruka demanded scorn.

Naruto released a suffering sigh and grumbled,"Yesterday was a long...long day."

"...Are you alright?Did something happen, Naruto?"

"Nono, nothing like that. Its fine. Im still working on getting enough cash to pay you back for the plane ticket, Iruka-sensei.."

"I told you not to worry about that,"Iruka chuckled,"just remember when I'm an old man not to put me in one of those crappy retirement homes..."

Naruto laughed and replied hesitantly,"Actually...the reason why I brought it up was I was thinking about going back to Japan to maybe stay with you for awhile?"

"What's going on Naruto?" Iruka questioned, no longer joking. "Do you want me to fly over there instead?"

"No! You have kids to teach, sensei. Its nothing serious... I just don't really like it here as much as I thought I would."

"Well, that's understandable! You're living in a major city where nearly the entire population, exception of tourists, speak French!"

"Some of them speak English..."

"But that's still not your native language!"The older man protested.

Naruto smiled to himself and glanced at the clock,"Shit-"

"Naruto!-"

"I have to go and get ready for work."

"But what about-"

"I'll call you either tonight or tomorrow. I promise Iruka, luv ya."

The hysteria and anger drained from his adopted father's voice at his last words,"I love you too, Naruto. I just wish you wouldn't worry me so much, I swear, my hair is going grey!-"

"Alright, buh-bye!"Naruto chirped and hung up the phone."Phew... those calls to Iruka-sensei are always mentally taxing.."He mused with a small smile, standing and walking to his dresser to change into his designated work outfit, tight leather pants and mesh shirt, both black. He finished it with a bulky collar.

"Good thing Iruka doesn't know about my second job.." He sweatdropped and quickly snapped the collar in place around his neck, not bothering to glance in the mirror as he strode from his room, slinging a black Nike dufflebag over his shoulder and sliding on worn flip-flops.

o0o0o0o

End chapter 2..

The first chapter was written last summer in Quebec, Canada on vacation :XD My computer died...so I took out my older IBM Thinkpad laptop from the closet and looked at all the old files I had on here and I have a few stories with lots of potential that I wrote while on vacation and haven't given a thought to since... So I finished up chapter 2 (From the point where Naruto ended the phone call with Neji) And...lo and behold... so I guess I just might put this on a disk and upload it via the school's computers since the modem on this laptop refuses to work..

Yay...'nother story... I know... Im sorry...but all of my story files are on the other computer and till we get it fixed and figure out if all of the files are still there I can't update anything... so..yeah...-waves hands and sweatdrops- im actually gonna make this like...five chapters long and then there will be a sequel... -wiggles fingers- of when he goes back to America! So...this first little installment probably wont be too exciting but I feel like doing a full-out like...trilogy fic! lmao... Ive never done one of those but I think Ill actually be able to do it this time cause it might take WEEKS..yes...WEEKS to get my beloved Farschufin (What my dell desktop is named) back and in action...-twitch- Im so glad I have two computers... one little IBM thinkpad that had about...seven or eleven thingies of memory that I got used for like...hundred and twenty five bucks and my dell desktop that was four hundred somethin dollars that I bought on my own that had around...eighty thingies of memory..

Ehhhhh long author's note. Sorries. -sheepish grin-

-Flashes peace sign to NNCS- I dedicate this story to yew!


	3. Chapter 3

The bar was packed that night, people spilling out of the entrance and sipping their drinks while leaning against the building's wall. Inside the dimmed lights illuminated tables scrunched together at the corners and back of the bar with people flirting and sipping at their drinks. A catwalk and small stage had been erected as they did every other night for the evening crowd.

Gizelle flounced about from table to table, occassionally blowing a kiss or treating a poor innocent customer to the gentle sway of her hips.

Instantly she turned at Naruto's entrance, tray cradled in her arm as she bent her hands to rest them haughtily on her hips. One of Gizelle's friends covered her mouth as she giggled at an unnaturally high pitch, elbowing Naruto playfully before flouncing over to said girl, draping her thin arms around the waitress's shoulders as her hands wandered dangerously.

"Good, now we have more entertainment!" Gizelle's friend, Nell, chirped, untangled her arms to jog around the curtains behind the stage, waving her arms as she talked to the other dancers. Gizelle watched her go, a twinkle in her eye as she appreciated Nell's form.

Naruto cleared his throat and smirked rather loudly, trying to ignore the lustful glances sent his way by a number of the regulars that eagerly awaited his performance.

"Ai De Shadow!" A couple of goth teens chanted, sitting back down hurriedly with muffled laughter when the blonde sent them a mock stern glance.

"You need any backup tonight?" His friend asked, catching his attention once more.

Naruto furrowed his brows and muttered a few lyrics to himself for a minute. "Actually, I was thinking that maybe you could wrap up tonight with a solo..?" He smiled innocently as Gizelle paled before scowling fiercely.

She turned and clutched the tray to her chest, turning as she sauntered off,"I'll think about it."

The blonde grinned and shook his head, vaulting onto the stage without a hint of self-consciousness. The crowd cheered as one and the customers that had been lounging outside filed in and found places to either sit of stand, sipping on their drinks as they waited for the show to begin.

"Are you all ready for a show tonight!"Naruto growled into the microphone, dipping it with his body as he narrowed his eyes at the cheering crowd."What was that!"

"FUCK YES!"

"Take it off!"  
-whistle-

Shrugging back into a straight posture, he backed behind to curtains, glancing around with a whistle at the scantily clad girls who were filing out to begin enticing the crowd as Nell, dressed in what seemed to be a scrap of torn black cloth tied around her chest with fishnet armwarmers and a much too small deep green snakeskin shirt. Her dyed midnight blue hair hanging in gelled spikes around her face as she sat her small frame on a stool centered in a drum set.

She raised her eyebrows playfully at him, twirling her battered drumsticks between her fingers. A scarily thin and alarmingly tall man in only a kilt stood near her drumset, bass guitar strung over his shoulder as he plucked lightly at the strings, muttered the notes to himself and paying absolutely no attention to anyone else.

"Where'd you find this guy?"

Nell shrugged, tossing her head to move a stray strand of blue hair from her hazel green eyes,"He was smoking crack in the alley near my apartment, poor guy was plucking on a guitar with two strings."

"Nell..This guitar doesn't have two strings."

"Trust me, this guy can play anything, no matter how many strings."She chuckled.

"You only found one?"

Nell frowned, biting her bottom lips and in the process smearing dark blue lipsticks on her teeth. "There was one more guy... I don't really know him at all but he said he could play and he sounded really eager...especially when he found out that you were the singer-"

"Did this guy have black hair?"

Nell gave him a look."You just described more than half of the crowd here tonight, Naru."

A series of whistles errupted behind the curtain and a fairly tall figure slipped inside and Naruto felt his jaw drop in shock. Sasuke stood, smirking evilly at him whilst clad in the sexiest pair of black leather pants the blonde had ever seen. His shirt? Well, Naruto's stalker didn't appear to be wearing one. The air backstage suddenly seemed stagnant and stale, the atmosphere practically crackling with heat as Naruto flushed and tore his eyes away as the brunette grabbed the remaining guitar, tightening the strings and giving it a experiment strum before nodding his head slightly, eyes watching Naruto.

"Fuckin hell.."The blonde muttered under his breath, not failing to notice the way Nell licked her lips as she appreciately eyed Sasuke. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!"He shouted, a dancer pulled back the curtains as Naruto trode back onto the catwalk and grabbed the microphone rod, the quiet but steady strums of the several guitarists building behind him as Nell casually tapped in tune on a symbol.

Taking a quiet yet deep breath, the blonde leaned in almost intamately close to the microphone, lips brushing the metal mesh with every movement.

"Silken sweet...I cradle this piece of you in my bloodied..hands..  
Whis-per-ing to me as if you were still..here.with.me.

I see- its not the same as if you had actually loved me.

Yes, yes, its all so clear to me now,

swimming into mind's eye with heartbreaking clar-i-ty..

So I break, as you ..take..Away all-that-is-me.

With every smile and every scream

I drift into this shadowed re-a-li-ty

and cradle this knife in my hands

as a single line of blood trails from my wrist,

to scrawl out..

I.NEED.YOU.TO.HATE.ME.

Bitter bliss...to have you..here...with me.

Call-ing to me as if you want...to stay.

I see-its not the same as if you had actually loved me.

Yes, yes, its all so fucking clear to me now,

swimming into my broken mind with heartbreaking clar-i-ty...

So I break, as you ..take..Away all-that-is-me.

With every smile and every scream

I drift into this shadowed re-a-li-ty

and cradle this knife in my hands

as a single line of blood trails from my wrist,

to scrawl out..

I.NEED.YOU.TO.HATE.ME.

BEAT ME. BREAK ME!  
I NEED YOU TO HATE ME!  
TAKE ME. AND RAPE ME!  
JUST NEED YOU TO FUCKING HATE ME!  
YES ALL I NEED  
ALL I WANT  
IS FOR YOU TO..

love.me..."

Naruto's voice shuddered on the last line, trembling whisper ringing through the spellbound bar as he stepped back, pushing the personal meaning of that song to the back of his head as he took a swig from his waterbottle, wiping a small sheen of sweat off his forehead as he swaggered back over to his spot, smiling at the cheering crowd.

"You want more?"He asked rheotorically, putting his pinky in his ear when the crowd responded in kind. "Ok ok. Any requests?"

"Skinless!"Someone shouted enthusiastically.

Naruto shrugged and cocked his head at the other bandmates. Sasuke nodded slightly, indicating that Nell had given him that music sheet. The blonde sweatdropped when the bony druggy merely adjusted his guitar in response.

"Okayyy..."Naruto sighed bemusedly, twisting his leg around the stand as he plucked the 'phone from said object, tilting back his head.

"Something has been building up inside of me,

twisting everything I am and will be.

Tearing out all sense of priority..

Its like a skinless parasite caressing me from the inside."

Naruto slowly swayed towards Sasuke, grinning evilly when he saw the brunette absorbed in his playing. He jumped in startlement when the shorter man slid snakelike around his side to his fingers lightly along his bare back and shoulderblades.

"Writhing and fucking and caressing me from the inside,

a pulsing heat I feel spreading throughout me,

I wish I could just feel some sort of release,

Skinless parasite twisting everything i am and will be."

The blonde gyrated against the back of Sasuke's leather clad legs, panting lightly as he recited the lyrics huskily. The brunette's fingers fumbled ever so slightly on the strings, muscles tensing as his body responded.

Naruto took pity on him and straightened, swaying back to the catwalk and returning his attention to the now dancing and writhing crowd.

"Something has been taking over my body,

fucking with my mind, my priorities.

Tearing out all my human desires,

replacing it with a carnal hunger that I just..

Writhing and fucking and caressing me from the inside,

a pulsing heat I feel spreading throughout me,

I wish I could just feel some sort of release,

skinless parasite twisting everything i am and could me.

Writhing and fucking and caressing me from the inside,

a pulsing heat I feel spreading throughout me,

I wish I could just feel some sort of release,

Skinless parasite twisting everything i am and will be."

Naruto bowed mockingly, lowering the microphone and squinting out into the dim crowd. "Well, if she'll have us, I was planning on a certain woman named Gizelle singing a bit of a solo to wrap the show up tonight."

Immediately everyone parted and poor Gizelle was pushed forward, serving tray torn from her tight grip as Naruto gripped her wrist and pulled her up onto the stage. The blonde looked over his shoulder when he felt a poke. Nell grinned at him and elbowed him, taking Gizelle's hand and setting the microphone and stand in front of them with the other.

"I'm going to sing too!" She cried enthusiastically. Gizelle flushed and sent a glare at Naruto before nodding in assent.

"Well, Im picking what we'll sing then."The blonde muttered grudgingly, eye twitching when the crowd errupted into catcalls and cheers.

"Bjork's song..Emergency."

Nell's eyes lit up and she motioned to Sasuke and the other guitarist to start up. Naruto hopped offstage and watched as Sasuke hesitated before strumming softly, making up something that roughly went along with the song.

Naruto smiled and sat back to enjoy the song.

0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I think the song is called emergency... ..; The one where they go... You leave me in a state of emergency..its all soft and beautiful. Love bjork... idiots saying I like it cause Gilmoure Girls. -.- they got an earful. I watched around..ten episodes of that and then I couldnt anymore cause...i dont like the show so... yeah...I didnt even know Bjork played a theme for that. I heard it from a music scan on my Winamp. -.- And had a friend burn the cd for me so now I listen to it lots along with Finch and FlyLeaf and Dresden Dolls and all those other awesome bands...

I made up the lyrics in five minutes. Not joking. So er, dont make fun of me -sweatdrop- You all thought I was gonna make him a stripper or something, didnt you! MWAHAHAHAHAH..haha..ha..no. And his band isnt all official and shit.. youll meet the boss in the next chapter... the boss character I plan on making awesome and basically she lets the employees do whatever they want with the place as long as they dont destroy it and make money. Resteraunt turned to bar! MWHAAHAHA..ok...thats all for now..review please...

my other computer ish still dead. And sorry to NNCS! I love the pictures you sent me..but this computer is screwing itself and is dying whenever I go to yahoo or et..GRWAR! So I have to wait to reply until I get a chance to at school...which will be a difficult task but I shall try!


End file.
